babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
蕓苔屬
brás-si-ca) is a genus of plants in the mustard family (Brassicaceae). The members of the genus may be collectively known either as cabbages, or as mustards. Crops from this genus are sometimes called cole crops, which is derived from the Latin caulis, meaning stem or cabbage.http://www.wordnik.com/words/caulis This genus is remarkable for containing more important agricultural and horticultural crops than any other genus. It also includes a number of weeds, both wild taxa and escapees from cultivation. It includes over 30 wild species and hybrids, and numerous additional cultivars and hybrids of cultivated origin. Most are annuals or biennials, but some are small shrubs. The genus is native in the wild in western Europe, the Mediterranean and temperate regions of Asia. In addition to the cultivated species, which are grown worldwide, many of the wild species grow as weeds, especially in North America, South America, and Australia. | | 蕓薹屬（學名：'' ）是一個十字花科下的屬。此屬的植物包括了多種重要的農業及園藝作物，包括了包心菜和芥末等常見的蔬菜。 此屬物種原生於西歐、環地中海地區及亞洲的溫帶地區。 }} Uses / Yuses / 用途 Food / Sikpun / 食物 Almost all parts of some species or other have been developed for food, including the root (rutabaga, turnips), stems (kohlrabi), leaves (cabbage, brussels sprouts), flowers (cauliflower, broccoli), and seeds (many, including mustard seed, and oil-producing rapeseed). Some forms with white or purple foliage or flowerheads are also sometimes grown for ornament. ''Brassica species are sometimes used as food plants by the larvae of a number of Lepidoptera species—see List of Lepidoptera that feed on Brassica. Due to their agricultural importance, Brassica plants have been the subject of much scientific interest. The close relationship between six particularly important species (Brassica carinata, B. juncea, B. oleracea, B. napus, B. nigra and B. rapa) is described by the Triangle of U theory. Medicine Brassica vegetables are highly regarded for their nutritional value. They provide high amounts of vitamin C and soluble fiber and contain multiple nutrients with potent anti-cancer properties: 3,3'-Diindolylmethane, sulforaphane and selenium. Boiling reduces the level of anti-cancer compounds, however, steaming, microwaving, and stir frying does not result in significant loss. Steaming the vegetable for 3-4 minutes is recommended to maximize sulforaphane. Brassica vegetables are rich in indole-3-carbinol, a chemical which boosts DNA repair in cells and appears to block the growth of cancer cells. Brassicas are also a good source of carotenoids, with broccoli having especially high levels. Researchers at the University of California at Berkeley have recently discovered that 3,3'-Diindolylmethane in Brassica vegetables is a potent modulator of the innate immune response system with potent anti-viral, anti-bacterial and anti-cancer activity; however, it also is an antiandrogen.Plant-derived 3,3'-Diindolylmethane is a strong androgen antagonist in human prostate cancer cells. Brassica vegetables also contain goitrogens, which are foods that suppress thyroid function. This can induce hypothyroidism and goiter. Goitrogens Species There is some disagreement among botanists on the classification and status of Brassica species and subspecies. The following is an abbreviated list, with an emphasis on economically important species. * B. carinata: Abyssinian Mustard or Abyssinian Cabbage, used to produce biodiesel. * B. elongata: Elongated Mustard * B. fruticulosa: Mediterranean Cabbage * B. juncea: Indian Mustard, Brown and leaf mustards, Sarepta Mustard * B. napus: Rapeseed, Canola, Rutabaga (Swede Turnip) * B. narinosa: Broadbeaked Mustard * B. nigra: Black Mustard * B. oleracea: Kale, Cabbage, Broccoli, Cauliflower, Kai-lan, Brussels sprouts, Kohlrabi * B. perviridis: Tender Green, Mustard Spinach * B. rapa (syn B. campestris): Chinese cabbage, Turnip, Rapini, Komatsuna * B. rupestris: Brown Mustard * B. septiceps: Seventop Turnip * B. tournefortii: Asian Mustard Deprecated species names * B. kaber (Wild Mustard or Charlock)—see Sinapis arvensis * B. alba or B. hirta (White or Yellow mustard)—see Sinapis alba * B. geniculata (Hoary mustard)—see Hirschfeldia incana Genome sequencing and genetics Bayer Cropscience (in collaboration with BGI-Shenzhen, China, Keygene N.V., the Netherlands and the University of Queensland, Australia) announced it had sequenced the entire genome of rapeseed/canola (Brassica napus) and its constituent genomes present in Brassica rapa and Brassica oleracea in 2009.Bayer Sequence Genome of Canola The Bioenergy Site, Retrieved 8 November 2010 The B. rapa genome is currently being sequenced by the Multinational Brassica Genome Project. This also represents the A genome component of the amphidiploid crop species B. napus and B. juncea. See also / Si osu / 參看 * Cruciferous vegetables for more edible plants of the Brassicaceae family. * Gene nomenclature * Mustard plant * Triangle of U References / Riförènses / 參考資料 External link / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 * Category:Sàpzifā-fo